comedybangbangfandomcom-20200214-history
LIVE from San Diego Comic-Con
What's up, hot dog? "LIVE from San Diego Comic-Con" is episode 232 of Comedy Bang! Bang! Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Hot Dog (Andy Daly) and Paul Rust. "Live from San Diego Comic-Con" was released on July 18, 2013. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis That’s right, it’s a b-b-b-bonus episode of Comedy Bang! Bang! recorded live from San Diego Comic-Con! IT’S BEEN a while since we’ve heard what’s up with Hot Dog and since we heard a couple of New No-Nos from CBB favorite Paul Rust! What more can you ask for? Summary Paul Rust is cheesed off, man! He brings some New No-Nos to San Diego. He also introduces a new segment called, "Um...Yeah." When Scott belatedly says his old catchphrase, "What's up, hot dog?," it brings out Hot Dog, who hasn't been on the show since 94: Dip Didda Dip Dow!. He catches everyone up on what he's been doing since his last appearance, which is, of course, just following around the band Sha Na Na and repeatedly auditioning to join the band. He tells the story of changing his name in the '60s when waterskiing was king of aquatic activities and he introduced firearms to waterskiing. In those days he accidentally shot and killed three speedboat captains. What drove him to music was an incident in which a speedboat captain abandoned him in international waters for five years (which is why he missed Woodstock). As discussed in a previous appearance, Hot Dog will be turned into a giant hot dog upon his death, and his recently deceased ex-wife will be turned into the bun. They hated each other, since his ex-wife left him for a guy named Hamburger. He also became involved in human taxidermy in the 1970's. His ex-wife was strangled by someone with extremely strong legs. Coincidentally, Hot Dog has extremely strong legs from all the exercise he does with his trainer, Bill Carter. He's been down lately because of a recent incident where he kidnapped a member of Sha Na Na, Screamin' Scott, and tried to perform in his place, wearing a mask, but he suffocated in the mask and passed out before he could sing. Eventually Screamin' Scott was found and Hot Dog spent 10 days in prison before he broke out of jail. But Hot Dog is hopeful that his next audition will be successful! Paul does some more New No-Nos and lists his books: #The Snotty Chronicles #Hey, Get Out of Here, Buddy! #Not So New No-Nos (historical New No-Nos) #New No-Nos Would You Rather Would you rather have the powers of Superman but have to perform every circumcision on the planet OR spend 19 hours of every day on a toilet? Hot Dog is declared the winner. During Would You Rather, Hot Dog talks about how his cook abducted his son 90 times and he finally caught her and forced her to work as his cook to pay him back. Category:Episodes Category:Live Episodes Category:B-b-b-b-bonus-s-s-s-s!